romecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbatii Rebellion
Introduction The Barbatii Rebellion was an rebellion event that happened on Imperium in it's fourth week of running. Clegg, Tribunus of Legio II at the time, took his soldiers, his family and his clients and revolted against the government. He proclaimed (Chains) Emperor and appointed himself as Praefectus Praetorio. It was a battle between Clegg's people and basically everyone else in the city. The Sides The Imperialists Clegg, BobRoss, MrChains Legio II Helvetica The Republicans The leaders of the Republic values included the two Consuls, (Cheese) and (Solved), the Tribunus (Iwas), and the Centurion (Williamhansolo). Legio XIV Macedonica, (Indy and Miner for example) Most Civilians Prologue Long before the rebellion happened, Barbatius (Clegg) set out to gather a group of clients and allies he would later have use of in revolt. He became an officer in Legio II after his family provided the bulk of the men for Avidius (Carter) to start a Legion of his own. After awhile, (Clegg) was appointed Tribunus of said Legion. First Events/Breakout It started when Barbatius (Clegg) and his men had came to Consul Tullus Claudius Flavus (Cheesekid) asking for gear and pay seeing as Legatus Avidius (Eagle) was nowhere to be found. Tullus ensured them he would speak to Senator Avidius (Carter) who had previously told him the Legion was personally funded by him. Tullus also pointed him in the direction of Quaestor Ovidius (Creeperlord), who had access to the iron at that time. Quaestor Ovidius and Barbatius must have had a misunderstanding, as it ended with swords drawn and Tullus' daughter Arria (Milady) threatened. Hearing this had happened, Tullus was furious, and whether it was true or not, decided to confront the Tribunus. He called the members of Legio XIV to his domus and equipped himself along with the Legionaries with proper equipment for a fight and went outside into the streets to talk to this man. When the two met once more, neither side was in a good mood. After Barbatius disrespected the Consul in his speech, Tullus ordered that he take off his armor, symbolically removing him from his position as Tribunus. Refusing, Barbatius instead had his men form Orbis around him as the Legionaries stared each other down. Not long after he ordered a shieldwall, having his men move at a slow advance. When the fighting started, it became clear that the superior numbers of Legio II would win the day. Slowly Legio XIV was pushed back into the Claudii Domus, taking wounds as they were driven back, the most serious being a deep wound in the Aquilifer's shoulder. The trapped Republicans quickly began breaking out through a back wall as their besiegers futilely tried to burn plaster. Escaping to the docks, the Republicans boarded the Andromeda and sailed off, picking up what remained of their men at Castrum Minerva before fleeing out to sea. Conflict Soon after Legio XIV Macedonica and the civilian population loyal to the Republic departed from Castrum Minerva after picking up their men stationed there and scouring the fort for supplies, they began to sail north. Soon after the retreat of the Fourteenth, Caius Fabricius was proclaimed the first Emperor. Legio II Helvetica boarded ships and set sail, attempting to catch the Republican forces as they sailed north. Upon arriving at Castrum Minerva, Legio II encountered a massive horde fleet which had intended to blockade the island fortress. Seeing they were outnumbered and outclassed, the Second returned to the mainland. Meanwhile the Republican Loyalists had sailed north. They had stopped briefly to regain their strength after having rowed for hours. There, they deliberated what was to be done next. It was decided that Loyalist forces would sail south in a move to retake Castrum Minerva. When they reached their destination, an intense battle with the Horde naval forces ensued, with the Andromeda being destroyed and the Fourteenth having to transfer to a captured horde ship. With great haste, they sailed to the fortress, killing all of the defenders inside. It was then that the Second Legion arrived, having caught wind of Republican efforts to retake Minerva. However, the rest of the Horde navy soon fell upon them. With the Horde quickly descending on their forces, and the now Republican Castrum Minerva firing upon their ship with artillery, Legio II pulled out of the area, retreating to the mainland and setting up a defensive position at the port. Legio XIV Macedonica arrived at the port mere hours after capturing Minerva after having resupplied and refreshed themselves. The Imperialists under Barbatius and Caius Fabricius attempted to halt their advance, firing artillery projectiles at them, and sending a ship loaded with pitch into one of the Republican ships, and setting fire to it. However, despite this the Loyalist fleet managed to reach shore, the Legionaries disembarking and meeting their rivals in Legio II Helvetica on the docks for an intense standoff. A small group of volunteers from Legio XIV flanked the Imperialists from behind, which spooked them into retreating back to the Forum. Legio XIV now occupied and fortified the Claudii domus. Preparation The Republicans planned for their assault against the besieged Imperialists. The Forum, now fortified, would be a tough fortress to take if assaulted head on, so the leaders gathered and discussed their plans as the Imperialists sharpened their swords. to problems with PVP, the fight had to be postponed for a day, resulting in a halt to RP. The Face Off The Fourteenth advanced down the street towards the Forum. They briefly took shelter in the Horatii domus, to finalize their plans. Primus Pilus Gaius Horatius Pulvillus suggested that a decoy force be sent up the main road to act as a distraction, while a smaller group attempted to navigate and find another way into the forum. This is exactly what the Primus Pilus and a small group of handpicked volunteers did, locating a brothel that was structurally adjoined to the forum, and bursting into the forum through a gate. The brothel was ironically owned by Legate Avidius, founder of the Second Legion Helvetica, patronized by Barbatius himself, and was frequented by members of the Second. The surprise maneuver took the members of the Second completely off guard, and it was during this phase that many of their number were cut down. They quickly routed to their castrum, with Legio XIV close on their heels. A stalemate soon occurred outside of the fort, with the Imperialists holding the Republicans at bay with relentless archer fire. However, the loyalist forces maneuvered around the side of the castrum, and behind it where ladders had been placed earlier in secret. The Republicans quickly rushed up the ladders, and took the fort by storm, slaughtering the members of the Second Legion. The victory of the Republican forces in the decisive battle marked the downfall of the rebellion. . Aftermath Although the Imperialists inflicted wounds as well, they were ultimately captured, and many of them were killed. The Barbatii Rebellion had failed. Although enjoying early success, Barbatius and Legio II were unable to fully destroy Legio XIV and Consul Tullus during the first engagement, allowing the Fourteenth to escape and come back in greater numbers, leading to the eventual Imperialist defeat. Caius Fabricius, the Emperor of the Imperialist faction, managed to escape, and his whereabouts are as of yet unknown. Due to his pivotal role as the leading battlefield commander, with the Consuls defaulting command to him for the majority of the war due to his experience, the Primus Pilus of Legio XIV, Gaius Horatius Pulvillus, was catapulted to fame in the political scene, riding his success against the rebels all the way to the Consulship. Wounds and Deaths * FireCrimson got stabbed in the shoulder. * Quark had his leg amputated on Cheese's business desk. * Death of most of the Imperialists, most notably Barbatius.